Need To Know
by Mrs. Salvatore
Summary: When Charlie's on his death bed, Bella has one chance to tell him the truth. BxE JaxRe One Shot


**This is sad, beware!!! **

**BPOV**

**I don't own Twilight, Robert Pattinson *cries*, or Kristen Stewart.**

* * *

Need To Know

A twilight fanfic.

Rain. I was pretty used to it by now, but there was something to it that made the day always seem gloomy. Today the weather fit. Charlie was in the emergency room. He had a heart attack while on the job, at age 35. He'd never gotten to see Renesmee on her first day of pre-school, elementary school, high school, college. He'd never have to listen about her first kiss, her engagement, her marriage, her honeymoon. He'd never see her grow up.

If I could cry, I would be bawling by now. Renesmee had little tears streaming down her beautiful face. I buried my face into her bronze curls. She kept me calm at times like these, times where I would start hyperventilating. Edward had one of my hands in his, and one on the wheel. His perfect face had the most heartbreaking expression I'd ever seen. He regretted that Charlie wasn't all too fond of him ever since he left a year ago. Charlie let go of that grudge, but he still felt like something was wrong with Edward, something repelling him. And he was right.

Alice told us that the weather was going to be sunny for a little bit, but then rain again. So we had to go now, wait till the sun cleared up, and go back to our house.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, walking in silence to the entrance. I knew I would have to tell him _someday_ even though every time we'd try, he'd interrupt us. He didn't want to know, but this time he _needs_ to. I can't keep this from him, and if this is the last chance I have, I'm going to do my best with it. Edward agreed with me, but Carlisle wasn't too fond of my great idea. What if he didn't die? He would be in big trouble, I presume. But I wouldn't let them get anywhere _near_ my father.

"Charlie Swan?" I asked the receptionist. She was an older lady, maybe in her mid 40s – early 50s. She had dark hair with some grey streaks, and the way she looked at Edward make a wave of jealousy wash through me. She observed both of us, until she saw Renesmee, and her face fell. A married man with a beautiful daughter wasn't exactly easy. I smiled.

"Yes, room 410." She said in a bitter tone. I smiled, and kissed him on the lips. She was burning with jealousy.

"Thank you for your time." I smiled, and said when I was done making her jealous. We walked towards the room, and I could almost feel her glare burning into the back of my head.

"Here, room 410." I said, and Edward opened the door for us. The nurses were writing down stuff on their clipboards, and a doctor was sticking an IV in his wrist. He flinched. We were both alike in that way, we both hated IVs.

"Mr. Swan, you have a visitor." Said the kind-looking blonde nurse. Charlie groaned.

"If it's Billy again, tell him to get the hell out. He's been over 24/7." He said weakly, but with that same sarcastic tone I'd always known.

"No, Mr. Swan, it's a family." The nurse said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Bella Cullen, and this is my husband, Edward, and my daughter, Renesmee." I said softly. Charlie's head perked up in the slightest way that only a vampire could notice.

"Bells?" Charlie said weakly, but with happiness.

"Hey, dad," I said, smiling at him. But by his expression I knew he could see the sadness in my eyes.

"Bells, don't be sad. I lived a long, happy life. I saw my daughter get married and I lived to see my beautiful granddaughter. There's nothing else in the whole world I could want more."

"Dad… there's something I need to talk to you about…." I said, trying to gain all my strength to tell him. Edward knew it was his cue to give us some privacy, so he took Nessie from my arms and went to go sit in the waiting room. The nurses left to give us some privacy.

"Bells… what is it?" Charlie said, concerned. "Are you pregnant again? Is there going to be another grandchild?"

I laughed. "No, Dad, I'm not pregnant." His face fell a little. He absolutely _adored_ Renesmee. That's one reason why it was so hard to let him go. "It's something else…

"I know you won't want to listen to this, but now's the time. I don't want to keep anything from you. Do you remember when Jacob told you about werewo-"

"Bella…. Need to know…." He said, interrupting.

"No, Dad. You really _do _need to know. This is important. I don't want to lie to you anymore, and neither does Edward." He listened intently.

I told him _everything_. From when I first met Edward, until we beat the Volturi. His eyes bugged out a _lot_. Especially when he found out that Edward stayed in my room at night, and when James attacked me. And when Renesmee was born, and my transformation to a vampire.

"Wow, Bells." Charlie croaked. "It's hard to believe."

"Dad, you need to see this." I said, taking off my jacket. I had a light blue tank top on. I opened the blinds, which, thankfully faced the back of the building, and went into the little sunlight we had.

"Wow." Was all Charlie could say. I smiled slightly. Charlie smiled back, he was glad that I finally told the truth to him.

"Tell Jacob I want to beat him up for that kiss he forced on you." Charlie said, I could hear the threat in his voice.

"Too late. When I found out he imprinted on my baby, I lunged at him. I missed, but the thought counts." I said, laughing. "I'm really going to miss you, Dad."

"I'll be watching over you, Edward, and Nessie. Always remember that." He said, smiling.

"I know, Dad. I'll always remember." I said, my voice cracking.

"Bella? Can you bring Edward in? I need to apologize." Charlie said, embarrassed.

"For what? You don't need to apologize." I told him.

"For everything. I've been such a jerk to him lately, and I didn't even know how much you meant to him, and how much he meant to you." He explained, grabbing my cold hand.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said, smiling at him. I knew this was genuine. I walked out into the waiting room, and motioned for him and Nessie to come in.

"Edward, I'm sorry for everything. I never knew the real truth, and if I did, I wouldn't have treated you like I did. I know that Bella means the world to you, and you mean the world to Bella. I was just too stubborn to realize it. And when you left, I knew it was because you were trying to protect her, and I respect that." Charlie said confidently.

"Thanks, Charlie, it means a lot. Now that you understand everything, I feel much better." Edward said sincerely, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I can see that you both are really happy with each other. That's all I've ever wanted in life. Just remember that I will always be looking down on you, no matter what." Charlie rasped. His voice was getting weaker by the minute, I could tell he didn't have more than 2 minutes to live.

"I'm going to miss you, Grandpa!" Renesmee said, throwing her arms around his neck. She was in the body of a small toddler still, but her mind was sharp. She understood what was going on.

"You take care of your Mommy and Daddy for me, okay?" Renesmee nodded. "And you kick Jacob's butt."

"I will, Grandpa." She obeyed.

Then, as if on cue, the nurse came in. "Charlie… it's time. There's nothing else we could do for you. We're very sorry." She turned to us. "I am very sorry for your loss, I truly am." We just nodded. Nessie climbed back into my arms, and she buried her head into my chest. Edward put his arm around my back, and hugged me tighter.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

Those were Charlie's last words.

* * *

**That was really sad to write, I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to try to make a comedy next to make up for it. (:**

**--VampireLovex3**


End file.
